potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reputation
Your Reputation signifies the status of your relationship with the major NPC Factions. You can see the faction of a NPC fleet on the Open Sea or a ship in a battle by hovering over it with the mouse. Importance Some reputations are more important than others. Trade Unions A player cannot use the Auction House of a nation, nor build structures in the port, if their reputation with that nation's Trade Union is below indifferent (-500). This is especially important for Freetraders who often want to be able to buy massive amounts of goods cheap in foreign nations and then use their large cargo ships to haul that to the major hubs of their nations economy. For all careers it is important to be able to talk with the Auction Houses in cities with a Regional Auction House to enable their free warehouse there. Once the Warehouse has been established it can always be accessed even if the reputation with the Trade Union drops. Navy Foreign Navy ships will attack you more frequently if your reputation with them is low. Conversely, they will refrain from attacking you if it is high. The highest possible reputation with a foreign navy is 0. Any display to the contrary is bugged. Influences Sinking Ships Each sunk NPC ship will alter your reputation. The changes of reputation are based on the Faction of the sunk NPC ship. If the ship is part of one of the major factions sinking it will decrease your reputation with that faction by roughly the level of the NPC. It might also reduce or increase your reputation with other factions. Killing ships of minor factions, which are usually Pirates, will increase your reputation with one or a few major factions. See the matrix listed at the bottom of this page for more a list of minor factions and the known influences of sinking their ships. Missions You can increase your reputation with certain Factions through specific missions. The change in reputation will be visible amongst the rewards. Junk Merchant collection quests are known for being a good way to increase your relationship with a certain Trade Union to regain access to certain Action Houses. Reputation Status Factions Reputation Change Matrix The table below helps you to find out whom to seek to gain reputation at some faction. If need a hint for a spot where you can find ships to hunt for, then look into the sea combat guide. * Factions associated with an auction house a surrounded with a blue dashed line. * Factions associated with the navy are surrounded with a red dashed line. * Hold the mouse over the faction abbreviation to see the name as tooltip or look it up in list above. * The table is sortable, to see what NPC factions effect the faction you want to get a better standing with, click on the arrows below the abbreviation of the faction name. * If the level of the ships was much lower than your level, no reputation is granted! * To identify a ship's faction, focus on it and look at it's "society" name. * If you attack ships of the primary factions, you loose reputation at the same faction. Category:Game Terminology Category:Guides Category:General Guides